Stojąc u twego boku
by Zilidya
Summary: Naruto ma dość, chce umrzeć, skoro w wiosce nikt go nie chce.


**Stojąc u twego boku.**

**Autor: Zilidya**

**Beta: Emerald**

**Ostrzeżenia: pwp, rodzaj one-shota, spoilery, **

**Dla Magdy, bo nie daje mi spokoju.**

Naruto bardzo rzadko czuł strach.

Źle.

Jasne, że się bał. O przyjaciół, ale nigdy (nie czuł tego strachu) o samego siebie.

Teraz to się zmieniło.

Właśnie walczył o życie. Swoje.

Widział nad sobą tylko gładką taflę lodu i żadnego wyjścia. Jezioro, po którym przed chwilą szedł, chciało zamknąć go w swych lodowych odmętach. Zaczynało mu brakować powietrza. Płuca paliły żywym ogniem. Przed oczami pojawiły się mroczki, gdy po raz kolejny uderzył w lód. Tym razem naprawdę boleśnie do tego stopnia, że mimowolnie jęknął, tracąc resztki powietrza. Zaczął opadać na dno. W tej chwili nie czuł już nic. Nawet przejmującego zimna.

Ostatnie bąbelki powietrza uleciały ku górze i zagarnęła go ciemność.

Całkiem przyjemna.

Tu nikt z niego nie drwił, nie wyśmiewał, nie nienawidził. Tu nie cierpiał. Tu nie bolało go serce.

Pozwolił, by mrok wciągał go dalej, głębiej.

― Naruto…

Zdawało mu się, że usłyszał kogoś.

― Naruto.

Skądś go znał.

― Naruto!

To chyba Sasuke. Znów coś od niego chce. Pewnie pokazać, kto jest silniejszy.

„Powinieneś się obudzić."

_Nie mam ochoty, lisie._

Pozwolił ciemności zagarnąć się mocniej.

„W takim razie ja to zrobię."

_Jak sobie chcesz. Mi tam wszystko jedno._

Naprawdę miał dość. Ostatni dzień przechylił szalę. Sakura znienawidziła go, bo przypadkiem ją podejrzał bez ubrania. Kto to przebiera się w niezasłoniętym oknie? Nie jego wina, że biegł najkrótszą drogą do babci Tsunade.

Ta też już go nie lubiła tak, jak dotychczas. Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego. Podobno coś zniszczył, ale nie chciała mu powiedzieć co, bo niby wie. Przecież jakby wiedział, to by nie pytał.

Wracając do domu z listą prac, jakie miał za karę wykonać, dołożył sobie kolejnego zmartwienia.

Jak to się mówi: nieszczęścia chodzą tabunem. Dla niego to kilkoma stadami.

Ktoś popchnął go, a on upadł na kocioł z żarem. Pożar wybuchł momentalnie. Nawet nie trzeba było wymieniać, kto był na niego wściekły. Chyba cały jego rocznik, który jadł właśnie w restauracji.

Ciągle piekły go plecy od poparzenia, ale te wrogie spojrzenia paliły dużo boleśniej.

Na koniec dostała mu się misja z Sasuke. Najniższej rangi z Uchihą jako eskortą, żeby, jak to delikatnie nazwał Iruka, niczego nie spartolił.

Może lepiej dla wszystkich będzie, jeśli pozostanie w tej ciemności. Nawet lis się od niego uwolni.

Sasuke nigdy nie panikował.

Do teraz.

― Naruto! ― Potrzasnął jeszcze raz chłopakiem, ale bez skutku.

Najważniejsze, że ten zaczął oddychać. Przez chwilę myślał, że już za późno na ratunek. Co też mu strzeliło do głowy iść na skróty przez jezioro?! Zima powoli się kończyła i lód był wyjątkowo zdradliwy. Zachowanie Naruto dodatkowo go wkurzyło i chyba to spowodowało tę decyzję, by przyśpieszyć powrót do wioski. Od samego rana Uzumaki wydawał się być jakby w innym świecie, nie reagował na zaczepki. Był jakiś nieswój. Całkowicie niepodobny do tego narwańca, który zwykle z nim rywalizował.

Teraz robiło się coraz ciemniej i zimniej. Nawet gdyby wziął Naruto na barana, nie dotrze dziś do wioski. Musi znaleźć jakieś miejsce na nocleg. I ognisko. Obaj byli przemoczeni.

Godzinę później znalazł jaskinię i szybko nazbierał drwa, aby rozpalić ogień. Ognista technika okazała się do tego bardzo pomocna, bo drewno było całkiem mokre. Gałęziami zasłonił wejście, żeby jak najwięcej ciepła zatrzymać w jaskini.

Zaczął się rozbierać i rozwieszać ubrania na gałęziach specjalnie do tego zostawionych blisko ogniska. Potem zaczął rozbierać nadal nieprzytomnego Naruto. Zarumienione policzki spowodowały, że nabrał podejrzeń co do stanu chłopaka. Jego ponure przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, gdy tylko dotknął jego czoła. Uzumaki był rozpalony gorączką.

― Naruto ― szepnął zrezygnowany. ― Zawsze są z tobą same kłopoty.

Żadnej reakcji. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Nie mieli dużo żywności, bo misja nie przewidywała noclegu. Obiad zjedli u klienta kilka godzin temu. Parę pasków suszonego mięsa jako przekąska na długo nie wystarczy. Miał nadzieję, że jutro ktoś sobie o nich przypomni, gdy nie zgłoszą wykonania misji.

― On chce umrzeć.

Sasuke drgnął, gdy usłyszał ten chrapliwy głos.

― Obudziłeś się, trochę długo ci to… ― urwał, gdy zobaczył wpatrzone w siebie czerwone oczy bijuu.

Przełknął głośno. Minęło trochę czasu, gdy je ostatnio widział.

― Naruto? Co się stało?

― On chce umrzeć ― powtórzył.

― Kto?

― Naruto.

― Ty jesteś Naruto ― zauważył Sasuke.

― Nie, nie jestem. Dobrze wiesz, kim jestem. ― Ironiczne spojrzenie nie pozwalało odwrócić mu wzroku.

― Kyubi ― odparł.

― Właśnie. ― Tamten jedynie zaśmiał się sucho i dodał: ― On umiera.

― Dlaczego? Przez gorączkę? Ulecz go.

― Nie mogę. On tego nie chce. Zablokował moją chakrę.

― Czemu?

― Niszczycie go. ― Chrapliwy głos wywoływał ciarki.

― My?

― Tak, wy. Jego przyjaciele. Ranicie go coraz głębiej, choć sobie na to nie zasłużył. ― Spojrzenie tych jeszcze nie tak dawno niebieskich oczu przewiercało na wylot. ― Oskarżacie go o wszystko, co złego dzieje się w wiosce. Nikt nawet nie pomyślał, by to potwierdzić. Skoro Naruto zawsze robił kawały, to pewnie nadal się tym zajmuje.

― To nie ja podglądałem Sakurę ― zauważył chłodno Sasuke.

― On też nie. Po prostu znalazł się tam w złym momencie, ale kto by tam uwierzył potworowi?

― A pożar?

― A po co miałby go wzbudzać, skoro wszyscy jego przyjaciele byli w środku?

― Przyjaciele? Naruto nie ma…

― Tak myślisz? ― przerwał mu ostro lis. ― Ile razy pozwolił się zranić, by was uratować? Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś z wioski jest zagrożony, on go ratuje, często odnosząc rany, które zwykłego człowieka by zabiły. Myślisz, że walka z Gaarą nie bolała? Tak bez powodu był potem nieprzytomny? Ludzie, jacy wy jesteście ślepi! ― Bulgoczący warkot wyrwał się z gardła Naruto-Kyubiego.

Sasuke milczał.

Może lis miał rację? Wszyscy uznali, że to Naruto podpalił róg restauracji, bo znaleziono go poparzonego obok kotła z żarem. Nikt nawet o nic nie pytał. Odstawiono go do szpitala, by opatrzyć powierzchowne obrażenia, bo przecież lis go i tak uleczy, a następnie postawiono przed Tsunade. Jak zawsze. Wszyscy uznali milczenie Naruto za przyznanie się do winy. Teraz, jak o tym myślał, bardziej wyglądało to jak zrezygnowanie. „Niech robią, co chcą i tak nikt mi nie uwierzy."

Naprawdę byli tacy ślepi i nie dostrzegali tego, co mieli tuż przed oczami?

Poparzony też był w dziwnych miejscach jak na podpalacza. W jaki sposób poparzyłby sobie plecy? Może ktoś go popchnął i Naruto niefortunnie upadł plecami na kocioł, a żar posypał się pod restaurację? To wszystko by tłumaczyło.

― On umiera ― przypomniał mu Kyubi słabnącym głosem. ― Zajmij się nim. Zrób coś, żeby wrócił do światła. Ten mrok, w którym się pogrąża, jest straszny.

― Co mam robić? Nie mam żadnych leków.

― Wymyśl… coś ― Ostatnie słowa były ledwo słyszalne.

Oczy straciły czerwoną barwę, wracając do tego niezwykłego błękitu i zamknęły się.

― Naruto!

Chłopak zaczął dygotać. To nie były dobre objawy. Gorączka wzrastała. Przysunął Naruto bliżej ognia i posadził go sobie na kolanach, przytulając, by dać jak najwięcej ciepła.

Pewnie blondyn go potem za to zabije.

Zawsze traktowali się ozięble. Tak naprawdę nie miał do Naruto nic. Zabawnie było się z nim droczyć, gdy byli mniejsi. Gdy podrośli zamieniło się to w rywalizację. Naruto ciągle go zaskakiwał. Jednego dnia przegrywał z nim, by po jakimś czasie dogonić go, przez co musiał treningi podnosić na wyższy poziom.

Naruto zaczął jeszcze mocniej drżeć i dodatkowo mocno się pocić. Ich ubrania ciągle były mokre, więc nie miał czym go przykryć. Przysunął go jeszcze bliżej, tak by położyć jego głowę na swojej piersi i objął ramieniem. Uzumaki jęknął, gdy dotknął jego pleców. Rany musiały jeszcze boleć, skoro zareagował na dotyk. Nie wyglądały za dobrze, ale i tak nie mógł nic zrobić.

― Ocknij się, Naruto. Przestań się wygłupiać ― szeptał, odgarniając mu z czoła spocone kosmyki jasnych włosów. ― Z kim będę walczył, jak będę się nudził? Nie mów mi, że poddasz się tak łatwo z powodu kilku oskarżeń? To do ciebie niepodobne.

Sasuke zaczął opowiadać, jak rozbawiały go kawały Naruto. Z każdym wypowiedzianym przez siebie słowem sam uświadamiał sobie, że chłopak nigdy swoimi żartami nikogo nie zranił. Nawet jeśli coś umazał farbą, to kogoś tym rozśmieszał, a potem i tak zostawało to zmywane. Przeważnie przez samego winowajcę, jako kara za przewinienie. Nikt nigdy nie poskarżył się na Uzumakiego, że doznał uszczerbku na zdrowiu.

― Uzumaki Naruto, czy ty naprawdę chcesz tutaj umrzeć, nic nie osiągając? Nie zostając Hokage? Dasz się pokonać choróbsku i depresji? Mógłbyś się obudzić, to skończylibyśmy misję i poszli na ramen. Może nawet bym ci zafundował podwójną porcję.

Czy Naruto to słyszał? Tego niestety nie mógł wiedzieć. Ale co jeszcze mógł zrobić?

Starał się go ogrzać własnym ciałem oraz ciepłem ogniska. Nie widział jednak żadnych pozytywnych efektów swoich działań. W pewnej chwili oddech Naruto stał się ciężki i rzężący. Sytuacja wyglądała coraz gorzej.

Jakiś czas potem ubrania wyschły na tyle, by można je było założyć z powrotem. Dodatkową bluzę nałożył na Naruto, samemu zostając w jednej i samym płaszczu. Dopóki byli w jaskini okrył go także swoim, ale po wyjściu już nie będzie to możliwe. Prawie nie spał tej nocy. Co jakiś czas ochładzał śniegiem czoło Naruto w nadziei zbicia gorączki chociaż trochę, ale bez skutku.

Chłopak wyglądał coraz gorzej. Pod oczami zaczęły się pojawiać się ciemne kręgi. Był blady, przelewał mu się dosłownie przez ręce. O świcie zdecydował się wyruszyć. Im szybciej dostarczy Naruto pod opiekę lekarską, najlepiej Tsunade, tym lepiej. Uzumaki nie był lekki. Gdy półnagi leżał na jego kolanach, mógł dojrzeć powoli rozwijające się mięśnie. Jeszcze kilka lat treningów i klatka piersiowa oraz brzuch zostaną pięknie ukształtowane.

Teraz te młode mięśnie nieźle mu ciążyły. Szedł już dobre cztery godziny, gdy poczuł zmianę. Chłodne powietrze musiało zbić trochę gorączkę, bo Uzumaki oprzytomniał.

― Sasuke? ― szepnął bardzo słabo.

― Tak. Wracamy do wioski. Nie wierć się.

― Zostaw mnie tutaj.

Próbował zsunąć się z jego pleców, na które go sobie zarzucił.

― Oszalałeś? Majaczysz! Wkrótce Tsunade się tobą zajmie. ― Podsadził go z powrotem.

― Nie chcę. Zostaw mnie tutaj.

W najmniejszym geście Sasuke wyczuwał ból. Nie był to jednak ból spowodowany chorobą. Tego chłopaka bolało serce. On naprawdę się poddał.

― Opowiadasz głupoty. Zabieram cię do domu, żeby ci je ktoś wybił.

― Dom? Ktoś? ― Zaśmiał się smutno Naruto. ― Nie mam domu. Nikt na mnie nie czeka. Zapomniałeś? Jestem potworem. Jedynie nosicielem, naczyniem Kyubiego. Wszyscy byliby zadowoleni, gdybym zniknął, więc to zrobię.

Zeskoczył chwiejnie, odpychając od siebie Sasuke, który wylądował na kolanach w śniegu. Sam Naruto stał tylko dlatego, że przytrzymywał się drzewa.

― Zostanę tutaj. W ciszy i spokoju.

Osunął się na śnieg.

― Zwariowałeś! Gorączka pomieszała ci zmysły!

Sasuke wstał, otrzepując się i podchodząc. Złapał go za ramię, ale natychmiast zostało odtrącone.

― Zostaję! Żyjcie sobie długo i szczęśliwie ― warknął słabo Naruto.

― Przestań! Nie zostawię cię w takim stanie!

Ponownie złapał go za rękę i znów został odepchnięty. Tym razem był na to przygotowany i wzmocnił uścisk.

― Uspokój się, Naruto. Jesteś chory i nie myślisz logicznie.

― Wal się ― mruknął Uzumaki, słaniając się na nogach, gdy już bez sprzeciwu z jego strony został podniesiony.

Cały świat wirował mu przed oczami.

_Po co w ogóle chciałem się budzić? _

Pamiętał, że słyszał czyjś głos. Rozbawiony, ale jednocześnie czymś zmartwiony. Potem umilkł. Chciał go odnaleźć, ale jedynie się ocknął na ramionach Sasuke.

― I tak ucieknę ― rzekł zdeterminowany, gdy Uchiha znów wziął go na barana, bo nogi nie chciały utrzymać go dłużej niż kilka kroków. ― Nie chcę tam wracać.

― Uspokój się. Majaczysz. Ubzdurałeś sobie coś i teraz sam siebie krzywdzisz.

― Nie mam po co wracać do wioski. Nikt mnie tam nie chce. Najlepiej gdybym uma… ― urwał i zwiotczał, znów tracąc przytomność.

Sasuke zatrzymał się na ostatnich słowach. Naruto naprawdę się przejął tym wszystkim. Wiedział, że chłopak nigdy nie miał dobrze. Sierota otoczona tabu. Zmowa milczenia, która powodowała, że nawet rówieśnicy traktowali go jak… potwora.

Naruto nie miał przyjaciół. Nawet jeśli Kyubi twierdził inaczej, ta przyjaźń była jednostronna. Nawet on tak robił. Nie traktował go jak przyjaciela, a jednak Uzumaki zawsze stawał po jego stronie. Haku, Gaara…

Czyżby teraz jego myślenie miałoby się zmienić? Co by się stało, gdyby Naruto zniknął?

― Nie umieraj, Naruto. Po prostu nie umieraj ― poprosił błagalnie, choć sam nie wiedział dlaczego.

Godzinę później ich zostali znalezieni przez Anbu wysłane na ich poszukiwanie. Czterech zamaskowanych ninja dla dwóch geninów. Uchiha naprawdę starał się uwierzyć, że to dla niego i Naruto, a nie bijuu, które ten drugi posiadał w swoim ciele.

Szybko przetransportowano ich obu do szpitala.

― Co z nim? ― Sasuke wyrwał się pielęgniarce, gdy Tsunade weszła do gabinetu, w którym go badano.

Naruto został zabrany do innej sali.

― Co się stało? ― zapytała wprost Hokage. ― Kto was zaatakował?

― Nikt. Załamał się pod nami lód na jeziorze. Uzumaki nie mógł wypłynąć, podtopił się, ale go wyciągnąłem. Nie oddychał z jakąś minutę, potem nie odzyskał przytomności aż do krótkiej chwili dzisiaj. Co z nim?

― Czy coś się stało po drodze?

Zaprzeczył. Kobieta nadal nie odpowiedziała na jego pytania, więc powtórzył je po raz trzeci.

― Co z nim?

― Zapalenie płuc. Wysoka gorączka, problemy z oddychaniem… ― przerwała na chwilę i spojrzała na Sasuke. ― Nie pozwala się nam uleczyć. Chakra Kyubiego także wydaje się być uśpiona. Rany po poparzeniach dawno powinny zniknąć, a jednak wyglądają jakby przed chwilą się poparzył.

― Ale wyjdzie z tego?

Milczenie powodowało, że miał coraz gorsze przeczucia.

― Naruto zapadł w śpiączkę, nie możemy go obudzić.

― Kurwa! ― Z wściekłości zrzucił wazon z kwiatami, stojący na najbliższej szafce. ― Uparty gnojek! On naprawdę chce umrzeć.

― O czym ty mówisz? ― Tsunade złapała go za ramiona i odwróciła w swoją stronę. ― Co się dzieje z Naruto?

― Chcę go zobaczyć ― zażądał twardo.

― Chodź.

Szybka zgoda trochę go zdziwiła, ale przestał o tym myśleć, bardziej chciał zobaczyć Naruto.

Pokój był jednoosobowy. Gdy wszedł uderzył w niego dźwięk kilku działających aparatur. Welflony, maska tlenowa, biała pościel, wszystko nadawało ponury obraz. Do tego blady Naruto. Teraz wydawał się całkowicie bezbronny, nie tak jak wtedy, gdy walczył z Haku, czy Gaarą. Teraz naprawdę był dzieckiem, nastolatkiem, który niedawno ukończył egzamin ninja.

Sasuke zatrzymał się przy boku łóżka, ściskając dłonie w pięści.

― Naprawdę jesteś uparty, tylko szkoda, że w nieodpowiednim momencie ― mruknął.

― Sasuke? Możesz to wytłumaczyć? ― Tsunade przypomniała o swojej obecności.

Spojrzał na nią ostro, jakby to ona była wszystkiemu winna. Po części była.

― On chce umrzeć. Poddał się. Ma dość.

― Jak to chce umrzeć? Coś ty mu naopowiadał po drodze? Wiem, że za sobą nie przepadacie, ale to… ― Rozgniewana uniosła go za przód koszuli.

― To nie ja. To my wszyscy.

Niezrozumienie, zaskoczenie przemknęły przez jej twarz i puściła go niemal od razu.

― My?

I Uchicha wszystko jej opowiedział. O rozmowie z Kyubim, a także swoich przemyśleniach, dotyczących przyczyn pożaru.

― Dlatego się w końcu załamał i nie chce się obudzić. Chce umrzeć i jak sam powiedział: dać nam żyć długo i szczęśliwie bez swojej osoby ― zakończył.

― To wszystko przez nas?

Pytanie doleciało od strony drzwi.

Stała w nich Sakura, mając za plecami Ino, Shino i Choujiego.

― Usłyszałyśmy, że jesteście w szpitalu ― tłumaczyła swoją obecność Ino.

― Dlatego szukałyście mnie?! ― warknął Sasuke. ― On was nawet nie zainteresował, prawda?

Zauważył w ich dłoniach kwiaty. Po jednym. Znając obie wiedział, że nie były dla Naruto. Ich twarze mówiły wszystko.

― To Naruto, zawsze się szybko wylizywał z ran ― wtrącił Shino.

― Bo dotąd…

― Cisza! ― uciszyła go natychmiast Tsunade.

No tak, niewiele osób wiedziało o Kyubim. Nawet on dowiedział się przypadkiem.

― Wracajcie do siebie. Ty też, Sasuke. ― Wypchnęła go za drzwi, zamykając je im przed nosem.

Zaklął.

_Co jeśli Naruto postawi na swoim?_

Wrócił do swojego pokoju, gdzie pielęgniarka zagoniła go do łóżka. Miał zostać na obserwacji. I dobrze. Nie miał ochoty na niczyje towarzystwo, a szpital mu to zapewniał. I będzie mógł znów zerknąć do Naruto w nocy.

W okolicach czwartej rano zdecydował, że pielęgniarki już są na tyle zmęczone, by nie zwrócić na niego uwagi. Kto by tam pilnował chłopaka, który jest tylko na obserwacji i pewnie smacznie śpi.

Miał rację. Jedna z pielęgniarek flirtowała na końcu korytarza z jakimś ninją, przypuszczalnie strażnikiem. Druga przysypiała za biurkiem.

Przemknął niezauważalnie do pokoju Naruto.

Natychmiast dostrzegł jeszcze dwie aparatury podpięte do chłopaka.

Przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł obok łóżka.

Obie ręce Naruto leżały na pościeli, każda podłączona albo do kroplówki, albo do aparatury.

Sasuke westchnął. Gdyby ktoś mu powiedział z tydzień temu, że będzie martwił się o Naruto, bez wątpienia dostałby w zęby.

A on zaczął się poważnie martwić.

― Mógłbyś się wziąć w garść i znów być sobą. Pokaż im, jaki naprawdę jest Uzumaki Naruto, przyszły Hokage. Nie przypuszczałem, że załamiesz się z takiego powodu. Nie straszni ci byli zabójcy czy jinchuriki z Krainy Piasku, a załamałeś się, bo…

Cóż, rozumiał dlaczego. Kto chce nagle zrozumieć, że nikt go nie potrzebuje? Nic nie znaczy dla otaczających go ludzi. Jakby widział siebie i Itachiego.

Znowu westchnął. Obaj, on i Naruto, mieli podobne rany na duszy. Łączyło ich bardzo dużo.

Tak jak w jaskini zaczął mówić do Naruto. O czymkolwiek.

W pewnej chwili nieświadomie chwycił go za dłoń i już nie puścił.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy ze zmęczenia położył głowę na pościeli i zasnął.

Naruto zrezygnował. Poddał się. Nawet Kyubi dał mu spokój, choć początkowo był na niego wściekły. W pewnej chwili wyglądało na to, że lis lubi swego nosiciela i przekonywał go, by dał się uleczyć. W końcu i on odszedł.

Został sam. Zawsze był sam, ale teraz nawet obcych nie było w pobliżu. Samiuteńki jak palec w ciemności. Nie przeszkadzała mu ona wcale. Przyzwyczajony był do jej obecności. Zbyt często przesiadywał w ciemnym pokoju. Czasami tylko obserwował gwiazdy. Może tylko tego by mu brakowało.

Po pewnym czasie tamten głos wrócił. Tym razem nie był rozbawiony. Czuł w nim już tylko smutek. Jakby ta osoba traciła coś cennego i nic nie mogła zrobić, by to odzyskać, zatrzymać przy sobie.

Podobał mu się ten głos. Cichy, ciepły, troskliwy. Do niego nikt nigdy tak nie mówił. Może gdyby miał rodziców to właśnie w ten sposób by do niego mówili?

Z czasem głos stawał się coraz cichszy i Naruto zaczął go szukać. Chciał jeszcze posłuchać o dzikim kocie, wkurzającym bracie, a nawet o dźwiękach starej jabłoni kwitnącej w ogrodzie.

Prawie czuł, jakby mógł ten głos złapać w dłoń. Wyciągał ją coraz dalej, by go dosięgnąć.

Otworzył oczy.

Widział swoją dłoń wyciągniętą w stronę czegoś czarnego, leżącego u jego boku. Czy to był właściciel głosu, który słyszał?

Dotknął go ostrożnie, czując, jak kosmyki włosów łaskoczą go w palce.

Śpiąca osoba mruknęła, odwracając twarz w jego stronę.

_Sasuke? To był Uchiha Sasuke!_

Nagle wszystko sobie przypomniał i zaczął się rozglądać. Był w szpitalu, w wiosce. Pamiętał, że ostatnio byli w lesie i Uchiha nie pozwalał mu na coś. A on chciał tylko odejść, umrzeć w samotności.

Cicho jęknął, czując rozchodzący się po całej piersi ból. Oddychanie sprawiało mu trudność, ale żył.

_Ale co tu robił Sasuke i to w środku nocy?_

Nagle uświadomił sobie, że cały czas trzyma dłoń w jego włosach. Tamten by go pewnie za to udusił, ale nie zabrał jej. Ciemne kosmyki były bardzo przyjemne w dotyku i ciepłe.

Ciepłe? Czy włosy mogły być ciepłe?

Odgarnął grzywkę, która opadła na twarz Sasuke. Był zarumieniony i ciężko oddychał. Prawie tak samo, jak on sam.

Kto pozwolił choremu siedzieć koło niego? Przecież Uchiha nie zakradałby się tu z własnej woli.

Otumaniony zaczął się rozglądać za guzikiem wzywającym pielęgniarki. Jego ruch rozbudził śpiącego, bo ten szepnął:

― Nie umieraj, Naruto. Z kim się będę droczył? ― wymamrotał Sasuke i znów zapadł w sen.

Uzumaki, z ręką w powietrzu sięgającą po przycisk, patrzył zszokowany na Uchihę. Jego kaszel natychmiast przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Przywołał pomoc.

Od razu zrozumiał, że nikt nie spodziewał się zobaczyć u jego łóżka Sasuke. Pielęgniarki były tak samo zdziwione, co on, gdy się obudził. Uchiha nie ocknął się nawet przy przenoszeniu na łóżko, ani gdy w pośpiechu wywieziono go z pokoju na turkoczącym łóżku.

Naruto opadł zmęczony na poduszkę, przymykając oczy i starając się zignorować dokuczające mu plecy.

_Może lepiej wrócić do ciemności? _

„Tyle, że teraz nie będzie w niej głosu Sasuke."

Znów otworzył oczy. Skąd lis wiedział, że to Uchiha do niego mówił?

― Jak się czujesz, Naruto? ― przerwała jego myśli Tsunade. ―Trochę nas przestraszyłeś, zwłaszcza Sasuke.

Zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił głowę w stronę okna. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę. Poczuł jednak jak Tsunade dotyka jego piersi i zaczyna go leczyć. Pozwolił jej na to. Po kilku minutach przestało go kłuć przy każdym oddechu, choć wciąż czuł pewien dyskomfort.

― Lepiej, prawda?

Spojrzał na nią. Była niepokojąco troskliwa. Nie wrzeszczała na niego.

― Teraz pokaż plecy.

Pomogła mu się podnieść do siadu, bo czuł się słabo. Oparł głowę na zgiętych kolanach, bo za bardzo mu ciążyła i cierpliwie czekał, aż Hokage wetrze w jego plecy jakąś chłodzącą maść. Potem ubrała go z powrotem i delikatnie położyła.

― Gdzieś jeszcze cię boli?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył na nią. Chyba poczuła się zażenowana, bo odchrząknęła, wycierając nerwowo dłonie.

― Pójdę teraz do Sasuke. Chyba i jemu kąpiel w jeziorze zaszkodziła. Przyjdę później sprawdzić, co u ciebie. Teraz prześpij się jeszcze.

I wyszła szybko.

Naruto zastanawiał się, co się działo, gdy był w ciemności. Sasuke śpiący przy jego łóżku. Troskliwa Tsunade. Co jeszcze?

Na ramen do łóżka by nie grymasił. Zasnął chwilę później, z twarzy niewygodną maskę tlenową i zwijając się w kłębek na boku, by nie ranić pleców.

Poranek wydawał się Naruto dziwny. Pielęgniarki skakały koło niego, jakby był z porcelany. Ciągle pytały, czy czegoś mu nie potrzeba. W końcu na nie warknął, żeby dały mu święty spokój. W efekcie jedna z nich uciekła z płaczem.

Nawet jeśli poczuł jakiś żal z tego powodu, był zbyt zmęczony. Resztę poranka przespał.

Obudziły go jakieś szepty kilka godzin później. Gdy otworzył oczy i zobaczył koło łóżka Sakurę, prawie zerwał się do siadu i zaraz też jęknął, gdy plecy dały o sobie znać.

― Naruto! Powinieneś leżeć. ― Dziewczyna natychmiast pomogła mu się położyć.

Zamarł, obserwując ją uważnie. Troskliwą Tsunade jakoś potrafił znieść. Ale nadopiekuńcza Sakura? Zastanawiał się, czy od razu uciekać, czy tylko wołać o pomoc. Żeby tego było mało z drugiej strony łóżka stała Ino z koszykiem owoców. Pomimo sprzeciwów Sakury usiadł, tym razem powoli i ostrożnie.

― Sasuke jest w innej sali ― zauważył.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie zawstydzone i opuściły głowy.

― Przyszłyśmy odwiedzić ciebie. Byłeś w kiepskim stanie, gdy byłyśmy tu wczoraj i pani Tsunade nas wygoniła ― tłumaczyła się szybko Ino.

Dziwnie za szybko, co wzbudzało podejrzenia Naruto.

― O co chodzi? ― warknął. ― Wszyscy zachowują się bardzo dziwnie.

― Nic się nie stało ― odpowiedziała wesoło Sakura.

Zabrzmiało to trochę sztucznie jak dla Uzumakiego.

Nawet jeśli to Sakura, którą lubił, jakoś nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości takiego zachowania.

― Nie wierzę wam! Albo mi powiecie, o co chodzi, albo możecie wyjść.

― Dziewczyny, czemu denerwujecie pacjenta? ― W drzwiach stanęła Tsunade z groźną miną.

― My…

― Nieważne. Dajcie mu odpocząć.

Ino i Sakura wręcz uciekły z pokoju.

Tsunade w towarzystwie pielęgniarki przebadały go i zmieniły opatrunek na plecach.

― Dobrze się goi. Płuca też wyglądają w porządku.

― Kiedy mogę wyjść? ― zapytał, nie patrząc na nią.

Widok za oknem wydawał mu się dużo bardziej interesujący. Po chwili usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi i westchnął ciężko.

― Naruto?

Drgnął i powoli odwrócił głowę. Tsunade siedziała na krześle i patrzyła na niego smutno.

― Przepraszam, Naruto.

Zamrugał. Hokage go przeprasza. Naprawdę coś go ominęło. Coś ważnego. Cierpliwie czekał, mając nadzieję, że czegoś się dowie. Tsunade wyraźnie się czymś denerwowała, co było niespotykane. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia, odezwała się ponownie:

― Przepraszam cię, Naruto, że oskarżyłam cię o to wszystko, co ostatnio się wydarzyło, nie potwierdzając nawet faktów. Dopiero Sasuke wskazał nam kilka nieścisłości. Po sprawdzeniu okazało się, że miał rację. Jeszcze raz cię przepraszam.

To wyjaśniłoby zachowanie Tsunade.

― Sasuke? ― W tę część akurat najtrudniej było mu uwierzyć.

― Naruto, jak dużo pamiętasz z ostatniej doby?

_Czyżby to pytanie miało być podchwytliwe?_

Patrzył podejrzliwie na Hokage, nic nie odpowiadając.

― Sasuke opowiedział mi o twojej decyzji. Naprawdę chciałeś umrzeć, wiem to. Nie mogliśmy obudzić cię przez kilka godzin. Zablokowałeś chakrę lisa, by cię nie uzdrawiała. Dlaczego, Naruto?

_I znowu Sasuke. Czego chce ode mnie ten chłopak?_

Tsunade nie dostała żadnej odpowiedzi. Naruto stwierdził, że jest zmęczony i odwrócił się do niej tyłem.

Gdy tylko wyszła, usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Naprawdę był słaby, jak niemowlę. Nogi miał jak z waty, ale po chwili dał radę wstać. Pielęgniarka chciała go zatrzymać, ale zapytał tylko ostro, gdzie jest pokój Sasuke, a gdy go wskazała, całkowicie ją zignorował.

Sasuke siedział na łóżku i mieszał niechętnie łyżką w talerzu. Raczej nie był głodny. Uniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś otwiera drzwi. Zamarł, gdy w progu zobaczył Naruto.

― Obudziłeś się ― stwierdził, odkładając talerz na szafkę.

Naruto zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do jego łóżka. Nie miał już siły iść po krzesło, usiadł więc na brzegu łóżka i oparł o ramę.

― Dlaczego to robisz?

― Co?

― Stajesz po mojej stronie. Co chcesz dzięki temu zyskać?

― Ciebie.

Naruto parsknął śmiechem, a Sasuke uniósł oczy ku niebu.

― To nie tak miało zabrzmieć ― obruszył się. ― Po prostu… Po prostu rozumiem, jak się poczułeś. Nie chciałem, byś został całkiem sam w tym zamieszaniu. Byś miał kogoś, kto stanie po twojej stronie.

― Ciebie? Nienawidzisz mnie.

― Nieprawda.

_To było niedorzeczne. Sasuke stojący u jego boku. Co jeszcze? Może chce zostać Hokage, tak samo jak ja?_

― Nie uderzyłeś się czasem w głowę?

Zaczynał mieć mętlik w głowie i już kompletnie nic nie rozumiał.

_Może obudzenie się nie było takim dobrym wyborem? _

Zamyślił się, marszcząc czoło. Całe jego dotychczasowe życie było jedną, wielką katastrofą. Nikomu nie był potrzebny, nikomu na nim nie zależało.

Po co komuś taki jak on – potwór.

― Nie jesteś potworem ― odezwał się nagle Sasuke.

Naruto nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że mówił na głos. Wstał, a wręcz zerwał się z łóżka, żeby uciec i w momencie pociemniało mu przed oczami. Gdy się ocknął leżał na łóżku, a Sasuke przykładał mu maskę z tlenem.

― Lepiej? Zawołać kogoś?

Zaprzeczył, oddając mu maskę i wstając, tym razem powoli.

― Naruto? ― Zatrzymał go Uchiha, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu. ― Naprawdę cię nie nienawidzę. Lubię twoje towarzystwo. Jako jedyny nie wielbisz mnie jako Uchihy, a traktujesz jak rówieśnika. No, może trochę rywala, ale i to jest raczej przyjemne. Mam z kim potrenować, kto nie daje mi forów, a nawet przyłoży uczciwie. Może to dziwacznie zabrzmi, ale lubię cię. Chcę być twoim przyjacielem. Dlatego, proszę, przestań myśleć o śmierci. To nie jest rozwiązanie w twoim stylu.

Naruto milczał.

_Przyjaciel? Czy naprawdę?_

― Ja nie mam przyjaciół.

Opuścił pokój i skierował się w stronę wyjścia ze szpitala. Nie zmierzył jednak sił na zamiary, ale w końcu dotarł jakoś do swojego mieszkania. Padł na łóżko i warcząc ostatkiem sił na Kyubiego, by zabrał się do roboty, stracił przytomność.

Nowy dzień powitał go w lepszym stanie. Może nie był do końca zdrowy, ale za to mógł całkiem sprawnie się poruszać.

Zjedzenie czegoś pożywnego było dla Naruto teraz podstawową czynnością. Przy ramenie dobrze się myślało, a miał jedną ważną sprawę do rozważenia.

To było trudne. Nigdy dotąd ktoś wprost nie poprosił go, by był jego przyjacielem. Wszyscy raczej go tolerowali, bo nie mieli innego wyboru. Dziwne uczucie i wcale nie takie nieprzyjemne. Uśmiechnął się słabo, kierując powoli w stronę szpitala. Uchiha już powinien się obudzić.

Nie fatygował się wchodzeniem do środka przez drzwi. Drzewa rosły tak blisko, że spokojnie wszedł po nich. Otworzył okno do pokoju Sasuke i wskoczył do środka.

― Zamykaj, zimno! ― warknął Sasuke, jakby się go spodziewał.

― Czyżby klanowe zdolności nie chroniły przed chłodem? ― zironizował, ale zamknął okno, co jak co, ale ten nie miał w sobie leczącego stworka.

Takiego Sasuke chyba potrafił znieść. Tego wczorajszego nie umiał rozgryźć.

― Gdybym miał futro jak ten twój sierściuch, to też bym szybciej zdrowiał.

Naruto poczuł lekkie szarpnięcie we własnym ciele. Kyubi wyraźnie nie był zadowolony z tego obraźliwego określenia.

― Nie drażnij go. Kiedyś może ci porachować za to żebra.

― Szybciej mi skrzydła wyrosną.

Ta ich przepychanka słowna była… zabawna. Nie skakali sobie do gardła. Słowny pojedynek był ciekawszy, bardziej pasjonujący.

― NARUTO!

Cóż, ktoś musiał im przerwać. Tsunade otworzyła drzwi szarpnięciem, a Naruto w tej samej chwili znalazł się po drugiej stronie okna, chichocząc. Wszystko wróciło do normalności. Może nie do tej starej, bo zachowanie paru osób uległo zmianie i wioska nagle stała się dla Naruto czymś więcej niż miejscem spania i jedzenia. Z czasem spotkania z Sasuke stały się… mniej przyjacielskie, a bardziej partnerskie.

Jednak nic nie trwa wiecznie.

Pewnego dnia Sasuke odszedł. Sam. Z własnej woli.

Nawet on nie potrafił go powstrzymać.

**+Kilka lat później+**

― Dwóch Hokage?!

― Sakura… ― westchnął ciężko Naruto. ― Nie lubimy się dzielić, a to dobre rozwiązanie.

― Naruto! ― Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i posłała go szybkim ciosem na podłogę.

Sasuke stał spokojnie, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

― Ała! Za co to? ― Uzumaki trzymał się za głowę, ale jak zwykle nie widać było efektów uderzeń przyjaciółki.

― Żebyś się nie odzwyczaił! ― burknęła, udając urażoną.

Trzask zamykanych drzwi rozszedł się po pomieszczeniu, a Tsunade tylko westchnęła.

― Będziecie mieli jeszcze z nią dużo kłopotów, a teraz zmywać mi się stąd. Jeszcze żyję i wasze stanowisko jest na razie zajęte. Gdy zechce przejść na emeryturę to po was poślę. Znikajcie.

Posłuchali.

― Nic się nie zmieniła ― zauważył Sasuke, idąc korytarzem.

― Wierz mi, zapamiętasz, gdy się zmieni.

Wojna się skończyła. Madara przegrał z kretesem. Wszystkie uczynki obu braci Uchiha zostały wyjaśnione i ich postępowanie zrozumiane. Klan odzyskał swoje dobre imię w pełnej chwale.

Zatrzymali się na pomoście, obserwując z tej wysokości wioskę.

― Co teraz? ― zapytał niepewnie Naruto.

― Myślę, że możemy zacząć tam, gdzie skończyliśmy. ― Sięgnął po jego dłoń i zaplótł palce.

― Na liczeniu ci żeber? Tu nie ma wodospadu.

Sasuke uniósł kącik ust, choć starał się ukryć uśmiech.

― Miałem raczej na myśli kontynuacje tego, co robiliśmy trochę wcześniej. Jak dobrze pamiętam byłeś raczej entuzjastycznie do tego nastawiony.

― Masz na myśli ten wieczór, w którym przyjaźń przeszła na etap..

― Wyższy.

― Wiesz, że dziewczyny nas zabiją, gdy się dowiedzą.

― Kiedyś trzeba umrzeć. ― Sasuke nagle przyciągnął go do siebie.

― Wolałbym by było to trochę później niż wcześniej ― stwierdził Naruto, przełykając.

― Myślę, że to da się załatwić. W końcu to tylko dziewczyny.

― Widać, że długo cię nie było. Zapomniałeś, co zrobiła Sakura jeszcze nie tak dawno na polu bitwy? Ja tam nie lubię pchać się pod jej zręczne ręce, jeśli nie jestem ranny.

― Zręczne, mówisz? ― Wsunął swoją w spodnie ciągle przytrzymywanego blisko Naruto. ― O moich jak widać pamięć osłabła.

Naruto musiał przyłożyć czoło do jego ramienia i zagryźć wargi, żeby stłumić jęknięcie.

― Tego nie da się zapomnieć ― sapnął.

Palce Sasuke naprawdę były zręczne, nawet w tak niewygodnych warunkach.

― Proponuję przenieść się w inne miejsce, bo ktoś nam może przeszkodzić. Które najbliżej?

― Moje. ― Z trudem ustał na nogach, gdy Uchiha uwolnił go ze swoich „sideł".

Kilkanaście minut później mieszkanie Naruto wyglądało jak po przejściu tsunami. Rzeczy były wszędzie. Jedna zwisała nawet z lampy w przedpokoju.

― Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę ci wyjść za obręb wioski ― mruknął Naruto, z każdym słowem naznaczając pierś Sasuke pocałunkami.

― Chcę zobaczyć, jak mnie powstrzymu… jesz. ― Uchiha jęknął i przytrzymał głowę przyjaciela, kochanka, gdy ten pochłonął całego jego penisa w te gorące usta. ― Chyba jednak potrafisz.

― Trenowałem. ― Język powoli znaczył szlak od trzonu ku główce.

― Widzę. ― Zrzucił go i pochylił się nad nim.

Chwilę patrzył w te niebieskie oczy, by pochylić się i pocałować go powoli.

― Tęskniłem ― rzekł, odrywając się i unosząc na łokciach.

― Ja też. ― Naruto objął jego szyję ramionami i przyciągnął z powrotem do pocałunku.

Jego dłonie powoli przesuwały się po plecach, badając na nowo to ciało. Ich biodra jakby zaczęły żyć własnym życiem, ocierając się o siebie w powolnym tańcu. Palce Sasuke zatonęły we włosach blondyna, gdy przejmował kontrolę nad jego ustami. Z każdą chwilą jęki obu stawały się głośniejsze, coraz bardziej odzwierciadlały namiętność i przemożne pragnienie.

― Chcę cię na górze, Naruto. Chcę na ciebie patrzeć. Gdy będę w tobie i gdy będziesz dochodził ― szepnął nagle do ucha Uzumakiego.

Naprawdę niewiele brakowało, by ten doszedł z samego tylko wyobrażenia sobie tego obrazu. Kiwnął głową na zgodę i pozwolił Sasuke przejąć kontrolę. Całkowicie mu ufał.

Uchiha nawilżył olejkiem obie dłonie i uklęknął pomiędzy nogami Naruto. Palce pomału przesunął od naprężonego członka po wejście, powodując tym słabe szarpnięcie się Naruto. Uśmiechnął się.

― Kto pozwolił ci się ruszać? Chyba będę musiał trochę cię przytrzymać.

W chwili, gdy palce jednej dłoni krążyły przy wejściu, masując je rozluźniająco, druga zaczęła zajmować się pragnącym zainteresowania członkiem. Sasuke objął delikatnie samą główkę i w tej samym momencie, w którym wchodził nawilżonym palcem w wejście Naruto, jego dłoń tak samo wolno zsunęła się w dół penisa.

Naruto zajęczał z przyjemności, wypychając mocniej biodra ku dłoni i pochłaniając głębiej palec w swoim wejściu. Sasuke powtarzał tę czynność tak długo i powoli, aż mógł włożyć trzy palce bez najmniejszego oporu, a jednocześnie nie doprowadzić Naruto do dojścia. Kropelki potu lśniły na obu ich ciałach. Nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru się śpieszyć. Teraz już nie musieli.

Sasuke pochylił się nad Naruto, który oddychał ciężko, ale z oczami przymkniętym z przyjemności.

― Dosiądź mnie ― szepnął mu znów do ucha.

Naruto natychmiast pchnął go na plecy, klękając na nim. Uniósł się odrobinę i nakierował na sączącego się już penisa Sasuke. Opadł z krzykiem, a Uchiha musiał go powstrzymać, by nie dojść w tym samym momencie, czując tę cudowną, gorącą ciasnotę.

― Szaleniec ― warknął na niego, gdy ten zabrał jego dłonie ze swoich bioder i zaplótł razem palce.

Podpierając się na tak splecionych dłoniach znów uniósł się odrobinę. Tym razem Sasuke już nie potrafił sie powstrzymać i pchnął w tej samej chwili, gdy Naruto na niego opadał.

Jęk Naruto połączył się z jego własnym, a zaraz potem wyrwał kolejny, bo ten nie miał zamiaru poprzestać. Unosił się na nim i opadał jednostajnie. Zbyt długo czekali, by mogli to przedłużać w nieskończoność. Członek Uzumakiego już sączył się na jego brzuch, a on sam nie sądził, by wytrzymał dłużej.

Sasuke wyplątał swoje palce z dłoni Naruto i złapał go za biodra.

― Dotknij się ― poprosił, wbijając się jednocześnie głębiej w jego gorące wnętrze.

Naruto posłuchał z ociąganiem, z przymrużonymi oczami pozwalając na penetrację. Potem odchylił się do tyłu, podpierając jedną ręką o nogę Sasuke, drugą ujmując swój członek.

Sasuke sapnął. Zachodzące słońce padało przez okno na spoconego Naruto, a ta pozycja pozwalała mu patrzeć i na jego penisa, a na swój członek pochłaniany przez wejście.

― Zawsze będę stał u twego boku, tylko już nigdy nie odchodź.

Słowa Naruto przełamały całkowicie jakąś barierę i Sasuke doszedł, czując ciepłe nasienie Uzumakiego na swoim brzuchu.

Naruto opadł na jego pierś, a on objął go ramieniem.

― Nigdzie się nie wybieram. ― Pocałował go delikatnie i spokojnie.

Uzumaki westchnął i położył głowę na jego ramieniu z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem.

― Jakbyś skoczył po ramen, to bym się nie obraził.

**Koniec.**


End file.
